


Short nonsense

by NightmareKing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareKing/pseuds/NightmareKing
Summary: A little Kryptonian nonsense?
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Short nonsense

Alex knew Kryptonian's had super hearing but this was a little ridiculous "Astra sit down!."But her wife was already heading towards the window"No one will hurt my human".With that said Astra flew out the window leaving Alex both confused and exasperated "One dinner! Just one !".Why couldn't bad guys just have a day off.

Astra dealt with the latest bad guys who thought they could destroy the city and came back home in triumph that was short lived as she was met with a unimpressed look from Alex"I will not apologize for protecting you".Astra stated crossing her arms.Alex's expression didn't change much except for the tiniest flicker of a smile"I would never ask, But we have things in place for these reasons Astra". Which was something Astra knew of course but rarely ever followed and moved to stand in front of Alex putting her arms around the woman's waist pulling her close"I owe you dinner".

Despite being angry and annoyed Alex couldn't keep either emotion and gave Astra a smile"Dinner and ice cream".Alex said with a rather eager tone causing Astra to laugh a little"Of course, Anything you want".

The rest of the night was spent on the couch watching movies and Alex not sharing a single bite of ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting any writing.
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
